The present invention is generally related to the dispenser opening arts and, in particular, to a novel handle design for opening most beverage cans and other containers.
Devices to assist with the opening of pull tab cans have been shown in the art.
It is an object of the present invention to improve upon such devices by utilizing features which enhance safety and ease of use.
It is a further object of the invention to set forth a support element so the opener can be more easily accessed and stored.
It is also an object of the invention to demonstrate an opening device with improved non-slip grip handle means.
The device further includes formed strengthening means located at an end portion thereof.
The design further includes a rounded and coated end cap for more comfort for the user.
The device reduces broken finger nails and other injuries and is of great assistance for arthritis sufferers.
A lighted glow strip or equivalent lighting means may be included in the device for use in low-lighting environments.
These and other objects and advantages of the invention will be appreciated by those of skill in the art from the description which follows.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,277,083 and 6,311,580 show can opening designs which are related to the present invention.
The invention disclosed herein includes added safety and storage features which are not shown in the prior art.
The invention further includes formed strengthening means and lighting elements for ease of use in darkened locations.
The pull tab opening handle is formed of copper tubing approximately four inches in length.
A plug is inserted into the upper end of the opener and the upper end is coated with a non-slip grip solution comprising, for example, a rubber type coating.
The lower end of the opener is crimped into a flat and open shape to fit over a standard-sized pull tab of a beverage container.
Strengthening ridges are formed at the sides of the end of the opener.
Lighting materials may be included at the lower end of the opener.
A lower stand is included with the invention and is fabricated of plastic or equivalent materials. The stand provides for easy storage of and easy access to the handle.